


Mascara…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Love, M/M, Mascara…, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin does a little experimenting with his look.  How will Brian react?  Will he show or tell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mascara…

Title: Mascara…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1540  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Summary: Justin does a little experimenting with his look. How will Brian react? Will he show and tell?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

**Mascara…**

Brian looks up from his desk as Justin pulls the loft door shut behind him, smiling at Brian. Brian is just relieved that he’s home. He went out all by himself, and didn’t seem to be anxious. Nor did he sense a panic attack coming in the near future. No, Justin looks happy, calm, and maybe a little drunk. He’s been experimenting a little with new things, having no memory of certain aspects of his life. He’s now more willing to see what he likes and dislikes from his new perspective.

Brian had to do a double take as he looks up at his blond with flawless porcelain skin, and the deepest blue eyes. As Justin moves closer, finally climbing up into his lap, Brian notices the smell of beer on his breath. He has a very thin line of eyeliner, and mascara that rims his eyes. Now this is not the type of man Brian is usually attracted to, but on Sunshine it is fucking hot. He can feel himself growing hard and so can Justin as he blushes, looking down at Brian. Yes, Justin enjoys sex immensely, but he’s now shy and blushes often when his need shows. 

Brian couldn’t help thinking that a shy Justin was adorable. But this new Barbie Justin was just HOT. Brian’s sure he would never feel this way about this look on any other man. However, on Justin it’s all he can do to lift him and carry him over his shoulder to the bedroom. He lies him down in the center of the bed, looking at him with lust-filled eyes. He notices the sheer shine and hint of color that stains his lips, just before he devours them. Justin moans into his touch as Brian claims his lips, while peeling his clothing from his body.

Brian notices that it isn’t his usual cargo pants and sports polo he was wearing. He was wearing snug pale peach jeans, and a tiny tie-dyed t-shirt that says “New York’ across the front. It shows off his well-toned arms and chest, leaving a good four-inch band of skin exposed between his waistband and the bottom of his t-shirt. He has traded his worn-out tennis shoes for a pair of tan suede clogs that make a loud thud as they hit the hardwood floor. He’s pretty sure this outfit came from the Junior Miss department at Bloomingdales. But it’s one of the hottest things he’s allowed himself to be attracted to in a long time. 

Brian knows that he could never feel this way about anyone else, the way Justin is driving him absolutely crazy right now. He’s not sure what exactly it’s all about. All he knows is there’s something about how innocent and shy Justin looks. That he’s squirming and blushing under him, not knowing how to ask for what he wants, what he needs. Sometimes he’s like a born-again virgin, so shy and insecure, often overcome with longing and desperation, only the way a teenager can be. All nervous and yet demanding at the same time.

Looking down at his own chest, Justin almost seems surprised to see his nipple pierced, and the golden ring glistening in the blue lights. Justin moans as Brian licks his way up his chest, flicking his tongue across it several times as it stands tall and hard. Then he takes it into his mouth, gently sucking and pulling on it with his tongue. Brian’s other hand twists and pulls his ring-less nipple, teasing him. This elicits moans and stirs desire deep within his blond. Soon he’s in overdrive as his stout cock pokes and prods Brian’s belly, oozing pre-cum from his slit across his designer jeans.

Justin wiggles with excitement as he fists Brian’s hair. Brian’s tongue has found its way to Sunshine’s slit, lapping at his juices. Justin’s head flails back and forth on the pillow, sending a stream of drool dribbling across the sheets. Brian snickers at how helpless his boy is as he asks him what it is he wants. He tells him he has to say it. Justin’s eyes hood over as he makes some gurgled noise that could only be understood by someone who knows his body as well as Brian does. 

Brian takes his arms and places them over his head, looking down at him as he asks him with his eyes if he needs to be restrained, or if he’ll be a good boy. Justin simply smiles and nods yes. Then he lowers his eyes in approval, encouraging Brian to continue playing. Brian pulls out his toy chest from under the bed, taking out Justin’s favorite red dildo, along with several pieces of white rope. He drools again as Brian ties his wrists so they’re taut, but not too tight so he still has some room for movement.

Next, Brian takes out some strawberry lube, coating his fingers He spreads Justin’s legs wide open, running his finger back up his crack until he reaches his pink rosebud. He slips one, two, and then three fingers into him. Brian works him, teasing him with his long fingers as they graze his prostate. He works his tight ring of muscle, pulling and stretching him. Moans escape Justin’s throat as he’s waiting, feeling uncontrollable need and desire building within. Brian takes the large foam wedge from the corner of the room and lifts Justin up, sliding it under Justin’s ass then lowers him. He prepares Justin’s beloved joystick, covering it in a generous amount of lube before filling him with it. 

Brian pushes it in as far as possible and clicks it on. The toy’s mushroom head twists and bumps against his prostate in a random pattern. The vibrations send shudders throughout, starting with his limbs and radiating from there. Justin can’t help the little squeals and squeaks that seem to pour out of his body. Brian smiles down at him as his ass settles down into the form-fitting foam that cushions his beautiful bubble butt. If you didn’t know he was fighting with himself to contain sexual control, you’d think he was having a seizure or a stroke, the way he is drooling and wiggling.

Brian whispers, “Now be a good boy. I have to finish my presentation for my meeting tomorrow morning. I’ll be right here just in case it becomes too much.” 

Justin’s eyes beg him not to take too long. Brian just wants to go over it one more time, double checking everything so he can focus on his real project for the night. Besides, he loves making Justin writhe and thrash. About ten minutes later he can see that Justin is almost delirious and straining not to cum as his body trembles. Once Brian turns off all the lights, and sets the alarm he walks to the bedroom, slowly stripping off his clothing as Justin watches. Then he climbs up on the bed and he leans down, kissing his beautiful blond. 

He unties the restraints and gently rubs his wrists to help ease the strain. He whispers what a good boy he is, and how proud he is of him. How turned on he is from watching him lying there waiting for him, asking him if he’s ready for him. Brian’s cock is throbbing and leaking. Brian asks him if he knows just how much he loves him, loves everything about him. If he has any idea just how much that hint of mascara and lip gloss has been making him hard, since he slid the loft door closed.   
Brian reaches down and removes the dildo. Taking a condom, he hands it to Justin. He blushes, but eagerly slides it down Brian’s shaft. Brian pulls the wedge out and places Justin’s legs over his shoulders as he leans down and kisses him. He penetrates him, watching his eyes glaze over as he starts a slow rocking. It isn’t long before he increases the rhythm and Justin is pulling and fisting Brian’s hair. Brian kisses him fervently on all his exposed skin, leaving a wet trail of passion. Justin’s been so lit for the last hour it’s all he can do not to cum. He really doesn’t want to disappoint his Master, so he writhes and waits for permission, thinking his cock just might explode.

Brian’s amazed at how much control his sweet boy has, considering that he’s practically been torturing him since he got home; he truly is so fucking proud of him. He takes Justin’s legs, placing the bottom of his feet against his palms, then he starts thrusting deeper.  
“Jerk yourself off for me, Sunshine. I need to see you cum…” 

All it took was Brian’s permission and a couple of strokes before he shoots all over his chest. Brian smiles down at him as it runs down around his neck. He watches Justin quake into oblivion as his muscles squeeze and clutch his dick, pulling him into coital bliss. Brian is still panting as he collapses on top of Justin, trying to catch his breath. A few minutes later he rolls off, tosses the condom away. He pulls Justin in close to him, needing to feel the contact. 

Because of course, Brian Kinney doesn’t cuddle… 

The End…


End file.
